lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-38564241-20190311144419
I was sitting idle so I wrote down chapter 1, hope you like it and please comment below. P.S.: the preface below is for the same story. ' -------------- Chapter 1 ---------------' The past few hours were a hazy blur in Sophie's head. She remembered arms dragging her out of the matchmaking office, the matchmakers explaining something to Grady and Edaline, Grady promising her everything would be okay while directing her to her room and Edaline promising her updates when they were done talking to Magneto Leto. Sophie wasn't shocked or surprised, she had expected something to go wrong, something going as planned in her life was no less than a miracle but being Unmatchable? She didn't understand that nor did Grady and Edaline and judging from the constant hushed whispers from downstairs meant neither did Mr. Forkle. All she could do was wait and soak it all in. Images of Sophie Foster is unmatchable ''in red flashed through her mind no matter how hard she tried to block them. But what worried her most was explaining this to Fitz? If he still decided to go with her he would definitely be ruled a bad match. But Sophie would convince him to let go and look for someone else, the Vackers already had enough to deal with. Her door creaked open slightly and Edaline poked her head in 'Can we talk?' 'Sure' Sophie patted the space next to her as Edaline crossed the carpet softly treading on the woven petals to sit down next to her. She tucked a strand of Sophie's hair behind her ear - something she only seemed to do when she was worried. 'What is it? I can handle it I promise' Sophie urged Edaline to tell. ' I have no doubt you can but......... all right, I'll try' Edaline told her 'Mr. Forkle said you were special for a reason, one that mattered most in Matchmaking' 'My genes?' Sophie asked 'Exactly, now to give your special abilities these genes were tweaked or shall we say modified, which means, some of the main components that are common between all elves might not be present in yours' 'So you're saying, I'm unmatchable because of my genetically modified DNA ' 'Yes' 'And there's nothing no can do...?' Sophie was unsure how to finsh that question, she didn't even fully understand the complexities of her ''own part Alicorn DNA. 'That's the part where I was coming to, Mr. Forkle or shall I say Magento Leto said that you already had enough criticism to deal with and no more should be added to spare you extra pressure. So he suggested that.... he'd like to talk to the council and see if they can do something......' Sophie managed a small laugh. 'The council, they who have not removed or even addressed a single one of the prejudices against the bad match will do something for me. They might have removed my banishment but my actions in the past have made them trust me at a very small level and you think the council could make a wise decision in such matters' 'That's what I was worried about it at first but you're forgetting how much the council - especially some councilors - have changed since that attack on Everglen' ' So they removed the ban on pyrokinesis and made a bunch of fake promises but it hardly covers the fact that it was them who banned it the first place and look what it did' Edaline flinched and Sophie realized she had subconsciously brought up the subject of Jolie and Brant. 'I'm sorry, I guess I'm just irritated but I can give it a try' 'You have every right to be irritated, you're just a 15-year-old girl who has dealt with a lot of stuff people can't even dream to brave in a lifetime, but enough talking for now, I think you should eat dinner and get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning. You've had quite a .....interesting day' Talk about the understatement of the century! Edaline snapped her fingers and conjured a plate with mashed Carnissa roots and umber leaves. She brushed her fingers against her forehead and promised to check in after half an hour and left the room. Sophie changed into her night suit after finishing her dinner and laid Iggy on the other side of the pillow and listening to chain saw snore she slowly fell asleep. So much for only a trip to the matchmaking office.